


tell it with flowers

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Flirting through flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Luna is a magical florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Luna is a florist, Ginny is smitten.





	tell it with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Femslash February, prompt 19. florist au from [this list.](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lingeringmirth/170224811622)

Ginny loves going into Lovegood’s, mostly because of the sparkly-eyed florists making eyes at her, but also because said florist, the owner’s daughter Luna, makes the most intriguing and unusual floral arrangements. Most of those who visit Lovegood’s give the choice to Luna, who seems to instinctively know what a given person needs, when it comes to bouquets and arrangements.

This time Ginny makes her purchase, a pretty bouquet for herself, and has been thinking about Luna so much she doesn’t notice the card slipped in with the flower until she’s back in her flat and is opening the package. It’s a card with a picture of white violets and forget-me-nots on the front and a message on the back.

It reads:  _ Coffee? Tomorrow at 6pm at the Scarlet Witch Cafe? Would be lovely if you came. _

Luna’s penmanship is curly and pretty, and the message makes Ginny blush all over. She calms herself by arranging the flowers into a vase, admiring the charms Luna has woven in, which make the scents linger and the flowers remain fresh for long. Touching the flowers almost feels like being in Luna’s presence. Red carnations, thornless lavender roses and fern make up the bouquet and Ginny reads the message loud and clear, having read up on flower language after Luna’s interest has been made quite clear.

*

Ginny holds the very same bouquet at their wedding two years later, with the addition of ivy and white violets in the mix, and couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings:
> 
> The picture on the card with the flowers reads: true love, let's take a chance on happiness.
> 
> The bouquet: my heart aches for you, enchantment, love at first sight , magic & fascination.
> 
> Wedding bouquet: see above + wedded love, fidely and affection, let's take a chance on happiness.


End file.
